Never Land
by ausllylover
Summary: "Austin, your are NOT my mother. You can NOT tell me what to do. I will do WHAT I want, WHEN I want, with WHOMEVER I want, and you're not going to stop me."/ Austin is afraid to see how much Ally has grown up, and he doesn't like it. Neither does Ally. *ONE-SHOT*


"What do you think you're doing?" Austin asks Ally, taking her hand before she does something stupid.

"I'm going to a party. Now if you'll excuse me, you are _not _my mother Austin," Ally says yanking her hand away from him.

Before Austin can say anything else, she stalks away leaving him behind. Austin puts his head in his hands in frustration.

x

"Look Ally, you could have gotten thrown in _jail!_ This could go on your permanent record!"

"Austin, your are NOT my mother. You can NOT tell me what to do. I will do WHAT I want, WHEN I want, with WHOMEVER I want, and you're not going to stop me."

"You're even lucky I picked you up Ally! If you want to be so ungrateful for that, I can just drop you off on the side of the road! You were drinking! You're 16!"

"You know you would never do that Austin," Ally sighs and laughs. "I know I was drinking. I made that choice and I DO NOT regret it. When will you understand that you don't control me?"

"I know that I don't control you Ally. But you control yourself, and you are getting yourself into these troubles."

x

"Hey Ally, I was thinking maybe we could hang out tonight at the park?"

"Nah I'm good, I'm going to a party," Ally muffles through the phone.

"You sure?"

Ally responds with, "I'm sure. It's gonna be an AWESOME party! Lot's of hot boys there I hear! Who knows what will happen tonight?"

"Fine, whatever.." Austin mumbles and hangs up the phone.

She's gonna get in a lot of trouble tonight.

x

"What are you wearing?" Austin asks Ally.

"Why does it matter to you? You're NOT my mother!" Ally says to Austin walking out of the prison.

"I know I am not, but I have the right to ask since I just BAILED you out of _prison_!"

"Fine," Ally mumbles. "I just feel like wearing this because it attracts more boys! More cleavage means more boys!"

"But NOT the right kind of boys Ally! This jail thing goes on your PERMANENT record! This is not the Ally I used to know! You've changed!"

Ally gets in the front seat while Austin starts up the car. "Austin, _I'm growing up. _When will you?"

They didn't talk for the rest of the car ride.

x

"Oh no you don't!" Penny Dawson says stopping Ally at the doorway. "What do you think you're doing at 1:30 AM?"

"Well I'm trying to sneak out without you noticing if that's what you want to know."

"You're not going anywhere, you're grounded!" Penny says.

"But you're _not _my mother!" Ally says on habit after saying it so many times to Austin.

"You beg to differ I am!" Penny says starting to raise her voice. "Now you Ally Dawson, are grounded for 3 weeks. Go up to your room!"

"Fine.." Ally mumbles and stalks her way up to her room.

"Oh and don't you think of wearing that again!" Penny shouts to Ally going up the stairs.

Ally falls towards her bed and takes a deep sigh. She starts to get ready for bed, and takes off the clothing she was going to wear to that rager. It didn't take long, considering it's less than what she would normally wear.

x

"Why haven't you answered my calls?" Austin asks Ally while entering Sonic Boom on the second week she is grounded.

"Because I most definitely don't want to talk to you," Ally says arranging some guitars.

"I would also like to know, why you look the least bit normal and you haven't gone to a party in the past 2 weeks?" Austin asks with a false hope.

"It's because I'm grounded. Not because I'm sober."

"Look Ally," Austin starts. "I don't like this new you. I don't like the way-"

"You know what?" Ally asks Austin facing him. "I don't want to hear it. Leave my store, or I will call the cops."

"Fine, fine!" Austin shouts and raises his arms up in surrender. "Be this way! For all I care!" he shouts again and leaves the store in frustration.

He doesn't really care about Ally.. Does he?

x

"Look Ally, I'm really sorry for the way I acted yesterday. Please answer my calls?"

Another voice mail.

"I'm concerned about you! I'm concerned that you're changing so much."

One more.

But Austin doesn't care about Ally.. He doesn't care about her changing..Does he?

x

Chocolate strawberry are the best way to kill time when you have nothing to do.

_knock. knock. knock._

"Ugh," Ally groans. She picks herself up off the floor and stops her romantic movie and goes to answer the door.

But there in the doorway is someone who she would never expect. "Austin?" Ally nervously stammers.

"You're coming with me," Austin commands and takes Ally's hand.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ally asks Austin while he is taking bigger and faster steps.

"You mean, what are we doing?" And by this time Austin is running and Ally is barely trying to keep up.

"Where are we?" Ally asks after a couple of minutes.

"At the park," Austin grins. "I set up a blanket and a picnic under the stars because I hear that's what lady's like."

"Do you want me to help you set up another perfect date, because frankly last time it didn't work out so well."

"Yeah, I want you to help me set up the perfect date with you."

Ally was speechless. "I'm not even dressed for something like this!" Ally was wearing old sweatpants with one of Austins old sweat shirts that he gave her for fun. It was covered in stains and syrup. Her hair was also in a bun, and she had no make up done. And topping that, chocolate was covering her face from chocolate covered strawberries. "I'm also grounded!"

"Since when have you cared about being grounded?"

"Since forever! Or well at least I haven't since I started growing up.." Ally says with realization.

"Look Ally," Austin starts. "You're growing up, Ally, and it's scaring me."

"I just… I want to feel loved for once, y'know?" she asks wistfully, her dark eyes sparkling under the night sky.

"It's there," he promised. "The love." He bit his lip to fight back his urge to admit his affection for her right then and there. He looked at her right then as if he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, in all her radiant glory. "It's always there if you look hard enough."

He thinks about this. "I guess you've always been my wendy-lady."

She nods.

"Just please don't grow up and leave me."

"Why would you think I am going to leave you?" Ally asks scooting a bit closer.

"Ally-I just don't want you to change. I want you to-"

"Austin," Ally interrupts him. "The only reason why I changed is because of you. I thought that you would like me better and that you would-"

"Ally-" Austin now interrupts this time.

"What?"

"Shut up." He grabs her face and cups it in his hands and kisses her.

And it may seem cheesy, and unrealistic. But it happened and you better believe it. Because Ally never changed again after that moment.

"Hey.." Austin says after the kiss and licks his lips. "Your mouth tastes like chocolate."


End file.
